The present invention relates generally to systems and techniques for wagering and, more particularly to systems and techniques for fantasy wagering.
Sports have provided considerable entertainment for generations. Many individuals each year attend sporting events, such as baseball games, football games, and auto races. Many other individuals watch the events on television or read about them in magazines or newspapers. Another common method of enjoying sporting events involves wagering on the events. Traditional methods of wagering on sporting events often involve a player selecting the individual or team who the player believes will win a particular game, auto race, or tournament. The player wins or loses an amount at stake based on the accuracy of his or her prediction.
The Internet, including the World Wide Web has brought another form of wagering, fantasy wagering, into the mainstream. Many sites on the Web and other networks provide fantasy wagering games. In fantasy wagering, a player selects a fantasy team made up of individuals or entities that compete in a real external event (e.g. game, etc.) or set of external events (e.g. tournament). For example, a fantasy baseball team may include a pitcher, a first baseman, etc., who actually compete in one or more professional baseball games. The members of the fantasy team need not be on the same real team. For example, the fantasy baseball team may include a pitcher from St. Louis and a first baseman from Chicago. The success or failure of a player's fantasy team is determined by the performance of its members in the external event or events.
Existing fantasy methods often are among a large number of players. Also, existing fantasy methods generally involve paying to participate in a player draft, consequently, a player does not view an opposing player's complete fantasy team before deciding whether to wager against the other player. Accordingly, enhanced systems and techniques for facilitating a wager are needed.